


And I...

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tsukkiyama fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this year's tsukkiyama fest. </p><p>Prompt #1: Cheesy Love Songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I...

            No one actually new what exactly Tsukishima was always listening to when he had his headphones on. Theories abounded in the club room. Tanaka and Noya insisted that Tsukishima listened to KPop idols. Their most agreed upon group was 2NE1. They were convinced that Tsukishima was too embarrassed by his music tastes to let anyone actually see his phone. Suga thought he listened to western metal bands. When he voiced this, Daichi had agreed – after all, they thought it would fit with his less than stellar personality. Kageyama, oddly didn’t have much of an opinion. Hinata was absolutely certain that it was just a ton of enka. He refused to listen to anyone else’s theories.

            But only Yamaguchi new the truth. He was the only one to have scene Tsukishima’s playlists and knew what exactly what kind of music the blond would listen to. Tsukishima’s most listened to playlist had been put together by Yamaguchi himself. And it was nothing but sappy, cheesy love songs. He’s presented it to Tsukishima in their second year of middle school, blushing and stuttering through his entire confession as he extended out a CD to his best friend.

            “These are just songs that remind me of you, Tsukki. Please accept it.”

            He’d waited and fidgeted for Tsukishima’s answer. The CD was pulled from his grip, and a hand ran through his hair.

            “Tadashi, look at me,” Tsukishima’s voice was surprisingly gentle. Yamaguchi blinked up at him. “I don’t need this to know how you feel about me. Just saying it was enough.”

            Yamaguchi’s face was tilted up and Tsukishima pressed their foreheads together.

            “And I do accept your feelings, Tadashi,” he whispered.

           

            Yamaguchi was pulled out of the memory by the sound of someone calling his name.  “Tadashi, are you ready to go yet?” it was Tsukishima.

            “Ah, sorry Tsukki.”

            Yamaguchi rushed to finish changing and he was out the door with Tsukishima at his side. The rest of the team had already gone ahead, and they could hear Hinata and Kageyama arguing in the distance. Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s hand and entwined their fingers. Tsukishima used his free hand to work his headphones onto Yamaguchi’s head. Yamaguchi watched him curiously as he selected a playlist on his phone. Just as the song began to play, Tsukishima spoke.

            “These songs remind me of you, Tadashi. Please accept them.”

            Yamaguchi smiled and gave Tsukishima’s hand a squeeze.

            “What’s this song called?” he asked. Tsukishima showed him the phone screen. The title was in English, “I Will Always Love You.”


End file.
